Radio frequency cable connectors and tap terminations exposed to outside elements degrade and corrode. The corrosion and degradation requires periodic maintenance to apply new cable connectors and new taps. Preventing this corrosion or extending the intervals between cable and terminator maintenance would save many man-hours and substantial amounts of money. Thus, it would be desirable to have a means of environmentally sealing and protecting the radio frequency source termination and the connector on the end of the cable.
Cable TV operators provide radio and TV programming for a fee. These operators loose millions of dollars of revenues each year because of theft by unauthorized users. Thus, it would also be desirable to have a means for securing the cable to the cable TV tap or other radio frequency source without permitting the explicit disclosure of whether or not the cable was in fact connected to the RF source.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide environmental protection of a terminator of a radio frequency tap such as a cable TV tap and the connector on the end of a coaxial cable. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means for protecting the tap and the cable without permitting a person from knowing whether or not the cable was in fact connected.